


Little and Lost

by softastarlight (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regressor Morality | Patton Sanders, cg Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/softastarlight
Summary: Patton regresses during a trip to the grocery store.Anon request for this prompt, w/ MoxietyWhile shopping, character A gets distracted and loses track of where B is. Unfortunately, they were also teetering between headspaces, and now they’re little and lost.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Little and Lost

Virgil could tell that Patton was on the edge of regressing. He kinda felt bad, but well, they really did need to get the grocery shopping done. Virgil sighed when he felt Patton gently tug on his hand as they passed the toy aisle.

Virgil turned. “I just need to get a few more things, why don’t you go and pick something out?”  
Patton smiled, and bounced up and down on his toes. 

“I’ll meet you back here when I’m done, alright?”

Patton nodded, but his attention was already caught by a display of stuffies.

Virgil smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to Patton’s cheek, before heading off to do the rest of the shopping.

Patton spent the next few minutes trying to decide between a very soft lamb, and a heart themed teddy bear. He turned to ask Virgil for his opinion, but found his papa gone.

“Papa?” He whispered, tears already starting to pool in his eyes.

He shook his head, twisting his fingers in the fur of the stuffed animals.

Papa had said something about where he was going, right?

But Patton's mind had started to go fuzzy at the edges, and he couldn't remember.

He knew he was supposed to stay there and wait, but he didn't know when his papa would be back, if he would even come back. What if he thought Patton was following him, and didn't even know where he was?

He wrapped his arms around the stuffies and walked to the end of the aisle.

He sighed as he saw all the other people shopping. He tried to sound as grownup as he could. "Virgil?"

He waited a bit, but there was no response. He quickly blinked back the tears pooling in his eyes.

He pulled his cardigan sleeves over his hands, glancing around. He picked a direction and went down that aisle, glancing down all the rows of shelves, hoping to find Virgil.

He reached the back wall, having seen no sign of Virgil. "Papa?" He whispered desperately.

He let out a choked off sob, collapsing on the floor and hiding his face in his knees.

Suddenly there are quick footsteps approaching him. “Patton?”

Patton barely lifts his head up.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Virgil kneels in front of Patton, wrapping his arms around him.

Virgil sits with him until Patton calms down somewhat, then helps him to his feet. “We gotta go check out now, okay?”

Patton nods, clinging to Virgil’s hand. Patton follows as they check out (Virgil buys him both the stuffies).

Back at home, Virgil puts on a movie, and sits with Patton on the couch, holding him until he falls asleep.


End file.
